List of Recipes
'''Recipes '''are not only vital for the Ellis' sisters to do her job, they are also one of the many reasons the fandom has come to enjoy the book series. This page works as a directory of the various recipes featured in the books. On their pages you can find the exact recipe and what pages they are featured on, if you own the book yourself and would prefer looking it up. Remember that this wikia is not a recipe website for anything not in the book series, and it also does not take claim for the recipes featured either. Daddy's Chocolate Cake Daughters *Chocolate Chip Crunch Cookies *Chocolate-Covered Ginger Snaps *Old-Fashioned Sugar Cookies *Lovely Lemon Bar Cookies Candy for Christmas *Brown Sugar Drops *Merry Berry Cookies *Ibby's Metaphysical English Toffee *Butter-Scotchies *Candy Cane Cookies *Chocolate Pecan Roll *Chocolate Mint Softies *Fudge-Aroons *Three-Way Fudge [[ Strawberry Shortcake Murder] ] * Strawberry Shortcake Swensen * Apricot Bread Pudding * Oatmeal Raisin Crisps * Cocoa Snaps * Hawaiian Flan * Molasses Crackles * Chocolate Highlander Cookie Bars Blueberry Muffin Murder * Blue Blueberry Muffins * Peanut Butter Melts * Twin Chocolate Delights * Little Snowballs * Grilled Cream Cheese Sandwiches * Lisa's White Chocolate Supremes * Short Stack Cookies * Multiple-Choice Bar Cookies Lemon Meringue Pie Murder * Lemon Meringue Pie * Almond Kisses * Walnuttoes * Cinnamon Crisps * Praline Charlottes * Mystery Cookies * Orange Snaps * Aunt Kitty's Cottage Cheese Pancakes (Poor Man's Blintzes) * Pineapple Right-Side-Up Cookie Bars Fudge Cupcake Murder * Fudge Cupcakes * Boggles * Cherry Winks * Cashew Crisps * Hannah's Bananas * Surprise Cookies * Andrea's Pecan Divines * Corn Cookies * Hole in One * Apple Orchard Bars Sugar Cookie Murder * Appetizers ** Baked Brie ** Busy Day Pâté ** Caviar Pie ** Deviled Eggs ** Fiesta Dip Platter ** Herring Appetizer ** Misdemeanor Mushrooms ** Seafood Bread Dip ** Spinach Quiche ** Spinach Rollups (plus Hannah's Addition) * Soups ** Corn Chowder ** Cream of Cheat Mushroom Soup ** Quick Irish Chili ** Sally's Radish Soup ** Summer Gazpacho * Salads ** Dilly Onion Rings ** French Dressing ** Ginger Ale Jell-O ** Holiday Jell-O Mold ** Pretty Coleslaw ** Quick Pickle Salad ** Waldorf Salad Jell-O * Breads ** Aunt Grace's Breakfast Muffins ** Can Bread ** Cheesy Spicy Corn Muffins ** Cranberry Muffins ** Gina's Strawberry Bread ** Sally's Banana Bread ** Soda Bread * Entrées ** Baked Fish ** Barbecued Anything ** Chicken Paprikash ** Country Ham Casserole ** E-Z Lasagna ** Festive Baked Sandwich ** Hawaiian Pot Roast ** Hot German Potato Salad with Bratwurst ** Hunter's Stew ** Irish Roast Beast ** Meatloaf ** Minnesota Hotdish ** Not So Swedish Meatballs ** Rose's Restaurant Turkey ** Salmon Loaf ** Sauerbraten ** Smothered Chicken * Sides ** Apple 'n Onion Dressing Balls ** Corn Pudding ** Green Bean Classic With a Twist ** Holiday Rice ** Make-Ahead Mashed Potatoes ** Oodles of Noodles ** Potato Bake (or Party Potatoes) ** Scandinavian Red Cabbage ** Silly Carrots ** Spinach Soufflé ** Sweet Potato Casserole * Desserts: Cakes ** Christmas Date Cake ** Chocolate Fruitcake ** Coffee Cake ** Jell-O Cake ** Lady Hermoine's (Hannah's) Chocolate Sunshine Cake ** Poppy Seed Cake ** Rose's Famous Coconut Cake * Desserts: Pies ** Coconut Green Pie ** Pecan Pie for a Holiday Crowd ** Pumpkin Pie for a Thanksgiving Crowd * Desserts: Cookies ** Cherry Bomb Cookies ** Christmas Sugar Cookies ** Heavenly Tea Cookies ** Lisa's Pieces ** Blueberry Shortbread Bar Cookies ** Hannah's "Hot" Brownies ** Rhubarb Bar Cookies * Desserts: Other Sweet Treats ** Candied Pecans From Lois ** Chocolate Fruit Platter * Beverages ** English Eggnog ** Dimples Duchess * Extras (that didn't fit anywhere else) ** Mrs. Knudson's Season Salt ** Werner Herman's Catfish Bait Peach Cobbler Murder * Minnesota Peach Cobbler * Strawberry Flip Cookies * Lisa's Wedding Cookie Cake * Herb's Wedding Cookie Cake * Doll Face Cookies * German Chocolate Cake Cookies * Desperation Cookies * Fake Orange Julius * Rhubarb Custard Cake * Strawberry Custard Squares * Aunt Kitty's Jamaican Rum Balls * Chocolate Almond Toast * Trudi's Shrimp Bisque * Chocolate Overload Cookie Bars Cherry Cheesecake Murder * Cocalattas * Peanut Butter and Jam Cookies (PBJs) * Fruit Pocket French Toast * Sally's Flourless Chocolate Cake * Cherry Cheesecake * Mock Turtle Cookies * Jane's Mini Cherry Cheesecakes * All-Nighter Cookies * Chocolate Truffles * Cream Cheese Puffs * Double Flake Cookies * Lemon Cream Torte * Angel Kisses * Ooey Gooey Chewy Cookie Bars Key Lime Pie Murder * Key Lime Pie * Swedish Oatmeal Cookies * Pineapple Delights * Walnut-Date Chews * Mock Apple Pie * Bernadette's Popovers * Fancy Butters for Popovers * Breakfast Omelet * Cappuccino Royales * Mango Bread * Peach Bread * Spicy Dreams * Kitty's Orange Cake * Chippers * Blonde Brownies * Ruby's Deep Fried Candy Bars Candy Cane Murder * Peppermint Martini * Pepper Mint Martini * Lemon Whippersnappers * Regency Seed Cakes * Quiche Lorraine * Holiday Quiche * Christmas Date Cookies * Chocolate Candy Cane Cookies * Devil's Food Cookies * Linda's Pecan Shortbread Cookies * Angel Pillows * Candy Cane Bar Cookies Carrot Cake Murder * Viking Cookies * Salmon Cakes * Dill Sauce * Edna's Easy Celery Sauce * Hannah's Special Carrot Cake * Cream Cheese Frosting * Raisin Drops * Cocoa Fudge Cake * Chocolate Frosting * Neverfail Fudge Frosting * Funeral Hotdish * Sally's Sunny Vegetable Salad * Red Velvet Cookies * Rocky Road Bar Cookies (S'Mores) * Party Cookies * Lemon Fluff Jell-O * Wanmansita Casserole * Clara & Marguerite Hollenbeck's Mexican Hotdish * Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake * Scandinavian Almond Cake * Black Forest Brownies Cream Puff Murder * Hannah's Very Best Cream Puffs * Pistachio Winks * Chocolate Chip Mega Cookies * Minty Melts * Chocolate Dip * Lazy Potato Pancakes * Cherry, Blueberry, and Apricot Sauces * Mini Cheeseburger Cookies * Emmy's Vanilla Custard * Great-Grandma's Chocolate Pudding * Brownies Plus * Terry's Carrot Cake Cookies * Terry's Cream Cheese Frosting * Candy Bar Cookies * Don't Ask, Don't Tell Cookies * Mocha Icing * Blueberry Crunch Cookies * Guilt-Free Parfait * Norman's Egg Salad * Bonnie Brownie Cookie Bars * Triplet Chiplet Cookies * Lois Brown's Lemon Cookies Plum Pudding Murder * Easy Cheesy Biscuits * Hot Fudge Sundae Cakes * Holly Jolly Coffee * White Chocolate Pumpkin Dreams * Christmas Cheese Rounds * Pork and Beans Bread * Frosted Ginger Cookies * Minnesota Plum Pudding * Chocolate Chip Pretzel Cookies * Fudge-Mallow Cookie Bars * Christmas Lace Cookies * Triple Threat Chocolate Cheesecake Pie * Banana Chocolate Chip Cookies * Frosting Splatters * Orange Julius Cookies * Chocolate Oatmeal Cookies * Chocolate Raspberry Truffles * Dixie Lee's German Apple Cake * Nancy Dunn Bar Cookies * Shrimp Louie Spread * Holiday Squash Soup * Pineapple Cranberry Jell-O Salad * Christmas Bell Salad * Jeweled Pork Roast * Lingonberry Gravy * Scandinavian Spuds * Cranberry Scones * Petit Pea Boats Apple Turnover Murder * Vanilla Crack * Chocolate Crack * Chocolate Sugar Cookies * Marge's Apple Turnovers * Mocha Nut Butterballs * Imperial Cereal * Sausage and Cheese Pancakes * Rose's Zucchini Cookies * Chocolate Marshmallow Cookie Bars * Aggression Cookies * Wacky Cake * Breakfast in a Muffin * Sesame Seed Tea Cookies * Rose's Peachy Keen Cake * Peachy Keen Frosting * Peachy Keen Glaze for Bundt Cakes * Sun Moon Cookies * Too Easy Hotdish * Cottage Cheese Cookies * Watermelon Cookies * Good Doggie Cake Gingerbread Cookie Murder * Gingerbread Cookies * Hannah's Favorite Chocolate Mousse * Double Chocolate Drop Cookies * Game-Day Oven Burgers * Smokin' Willie's Crispy Crunchy Coleslaw * Oven Bean Hotdish * Chewy Coconut Cranberry Cookies * Chewy Coconut Chocolate Chip Cookies * Magic Chocolate Caramel Cookie Bars * Goodie Fudge * T.C.B Fruitcake * Hannah's Best Butterscotch Cookies Devil's Food Cake Murder * Red Devil's Food Cake * Fudgy Frosting * Butterscotch Bonanza Bars * Death by Caffeine (Mocha Trifle) * Carrot-Oatmeal Muffins * Mini Mac Cookies * Papaya Mac Cookies * Orange or Lemon Creams * Janelle's Quick and Easy Chicken Soup * Big Soft Chewy Molasses Cookies * Brisket and Veggies * Sally's Cinnamon Supreme Coffee * Pear Crunch Pie * Sally's Apricot Bread * Chocolate Apricot Bread Pudding * Raspberry Vinegar Cookies * Chocolate Euphoria Cookie Bars * Pineapple Casserole * Homemade Sweetened Condensed Milk * Substitute for Sweetened Condensed Milk * Nutmeg Snaps * Strawberry Shortbread Bar Cookies * Welsh Rarebit * Chocolate-Covered Raisin Cookies * Good Kitty Cake Cinnamon Roll Murder * Special Cinnamon Rolls * Sinco De Cocoa Cookies (Chocolate Avacado Cookies) * Hamburger Bake * Butterama Cake * Cardamom Cuties * Tapioca Pie * Stuffin' Muffins * Pucker Up Lemon Cake * Eleanor Olson's Oatmeal Cookies * German Pancakes * Raspberry Drop Sandwich Cookies * Piggy Chicken * Janet's Texas Jalapeno Pimento Cheese * Apple Cinnamon Whippersnappers * Mom's Apple Pie * Peaches and Cream Cookies * Cheese and Green Chiles Biscuits * Carrot Slaw * Doc's Bran-Oatmeal-Raisin Cookies * Chocolate Caramel Pecan Bars Red Velvet Cupcake Murder * Chocolate Apricot Surprises * Red Velvet Cupcakes * Cream Cheese Frosting for Red Velvet Surprise Cupcakes * Tickled Pink Lemonade Cookies * Frosting for Pink Lemonade Cookies * Chicken Tetrazzini Hotdish * Easy Fruit Pie * Coffee and Cream Cookies * Berried Treasure Bar Cookies (Raspberry Bar Cookies) * Razzle Dazzle Brownies * Double Whammy Lemon Cake * Double Whammy Lemon Frosting * Mom's Bran Muffins * Oatmeal Apple Pancakes * Pineapple Coconut Whippersnapper Cookies * Jamboree Muffins * Chocolate-Covered Peanut Cookies * Monkey Bread * Snappy Turtle Pie * Snappy Turtle Cookies * Easy Chocolate Frosting * Guac Ad Hoc * Three-Way Brownie Cookies Lake Eden's Cookbook (recipes that only appear in the cookbook) * Razzle Dazzle Baked Brie * Razzle Dazzle Champagne Cocktail * Razzle Dazzle Faux Champagne Cocktail * Lobster Bisque with Sour Cream and Red Caviar * Chicken Salad (Hannah's) * Herb's Herb Biscuits * Peanut Butter & Jelly Pie * Tapioca Cheesecake * Almond Fudge Cookies * Chocolate Date Drops * Cranberry Pineapple Drop Cookies * Double Chocolate Puffs (Chocolate Whippersnappers) * Heavenly Eggnog Cookies * Kiss My Grits Cookies * Leigh's Lime Balls * Lemon Softies * Mincemeat Cookies * Vanilla Cream Glaze * Minty Marvels * Norwegian Chocolate Pizza * Raspberry Vanilla Swirls * Bourbon Brownies Blackberry Pie Murder * Tio Tito's Sublime Lime Bar Cookies * Treasure Chest Cookies (Lisa's Aunt Nancy's Babysitter's Cookies) * Chip Chip Hooray Cookies * Grandma's Buttermilk Pie * Cream Cheese and Herb Scones * Fettuccini "Porcini" (Australian Fettucini) * Rummy Tum Tum Cake * Rummy Tum Tum Chocolate Frosting * Winnie's Fresh Blackberry Pie ("Blackbeard Pie") * Fresh Blackberry Cookies * Orange Crisps * Chocolate Orange Crisps * Airy Berry Cookies * Chocolate Drizzle * Chocolate Hazelnut Crackles (Nutella Cookies) * Bacon, Egg and Cheddar Cheese Toast Cups * Graham Cracker Cake * Triple Chocolate Cookies * Butterscotch Brickle Bar Cookies * Golden Raisin Whippersnapper Cookies * Blue Apple Muffins * Yummy Yam Cookies (Sweet Potato or Yam Cookies) * Easy Pralines * Blackberry Pie Martini * Blackberry Pie Cooler (Non-Alcoholic Blackberry Pie "Martini") Double Fudge Brownie Murder * Maple Fudge Sandwich Cookies * Burger Dogs * Coney Island Sandwiches * German Chocolate Cupcakes * Chocolate Baked Doughnuts * Chocolate Icing * Any Flavor Baked Doughnuts * Powdered Sugar Glaze * Flavored Powdered Sugar Glaze * Any Flavor Chip Icing * Double Fudge Brownies * Milk Chocolate Fudge Frosting * Salted Cashew and Milk Chocolate Whippersnapper Cookies * Applesauce Bread * Double F Double M Crunch Cookies * Cranberry Biscuits * Secret Spice Cookies * Baked Fruited Oatmeal * Banana Frosted Peanut Butter Cookies * Banana Frosting * Tangerine Dream Cake * Lick Your Chops Pork (One-Dish Pork Chops) * Strawberry Muffins * Pop In Your Mouth Chocolate Candy * Cinnamon Raisin Scones * Orange Dreamsicle Bar Cookies * Hot Jam Cookies * Butterscotch Champagne Cocktail Wedding Cake Murder * Easy Lemon Pie * Hannah's Whipped Crème Fraiche * Chips Galore Whippersnapper Cookies * Chocolate Almond Crisps * Green Tomatillo Stew * Cheesy Chili Corn Muffins * Soft Chewy Milk Chocolate Cookies * Magic White Chocolate Soufflé * Vanilla Nutmeg Sauce * Milk Chocolate Sauce * Double Rainbow Swirl Cake (Hannah's Wedding Cake) * Whit Chocolate Butter Cream Frosting * Breakfast Puffs * Butterscotch Sugar Cookies * White Chocolate Mocha * Chocolate Coffee Cake * Lunchbox Cranberry Oatmeal Cookies * Peanut Butter Potato Chip Cookies * Angel Crunch Cookies * Honey Drop Cookies * Blue Banana Muffins Christmas Caramel Murder * Chocolate Flan With Caramel Whipped Cream * Red Velvet Whippersnapper Cookies * Grilled Ham and Double Cheese Sandwiches * Gingerbread Pancakes * Angel Jellies * Chocolate Caramels (Kathy & John's Yummy Nummy Caramels for Mummy) * Chocolate-Covered Mint Cookies * Christmas Orange Raisin Cake * Red Raspberry Muffins * Butterscotch Crunch Candy * Cashew Candy Rolls * Cherry Shortbread Bar Cookies Banana Cream Pie Murder * Hannah's Banana Cream Pie * Salted Pretzel Crust * Banana Cream Pie Filling * Whipped Caramel Topping * Spumoni Whippersnapper Cookies * Oven French Toast * Orange Fudge Cookies * Tropical Angel Cookies * Brownie Candy * Slow Cooker Chicken Stroganoff and Noodles * Cheesy Beer Muffins * Butterscotch Crunch Cookies * Cheese Pops * Pretzel Patties * Cheese and Sausage Breakfast Bake * Citrus Sugar Cookies * Turkey Stack Sandwich * Special Corn Chowder * Salted Caramel Bar Cookies * Orange Marmalade Bar Cookies * Cheesy Pepperoni Bites * Peach Muffins * Peanut Butter Cheesecake with Chocolate Peanut Butter Sauce * Cheery Cherry Cookies * Pumpkin Scones with Sugared Cinnamon Glaze Raspberry Danish Murder *Raspberry Danish * Cherry Chocolate Bar Cookies * Neverfail Fudge Frosting * Pineapple Crunch Cookies * Mixed Berry Muffins * Chili-Cheese Omelet Squares * Pineapple Raisin Whippersnapper Cookies * Oatmeal Lemon Cookies * Irish Potato Cookies * Jambalaya * Cheesy Garlic Crescent Rolls * Ultimate Fudgy Chocolate Bundt Cake * Cool Whip Fudge Frosting * Upside Down Pear Coffee Cake * Maple Crunch Cookies * Sweet and Salty Strawberry Bar Cookies * Chocolate Cashew Bar Cookies * Milk Chocolate Fudge Frosting * Chocolate Butterscotch Crunch Cookies * John's Hockey Playoff Pizza Dip * Crunchy Salty Cheesy Prosciutto and Asparagus Rolls * Almond Custard Pie * Raspberry Jam Glaze * Raisin and Almond Crunch Cookies * Piccadilly Cheese Mini Muffins * Orange Marmalade Filled Oatmeal Muffins * Chocolate Caramel Bar Cookies Christmas Cake Murder *Cocoa-Crunch Cookies * Honey Apple Crisp * Anytime Peach Pie * Melt-in-Your-Mouth Pork Roast * Ultimate Lemon Bundt Cake * Cool Whip Lemon Frosting * Bacon and Sausage Breakfast Burritos * Cashew Butter Blossom Cookies * Chocolate Hazelnut Bon-Bons * Ultimate Butterscotch Bundt Cake * Cool Whip Butterscotch Frosting * Ultimate Christmas Bundt Cake * Cool Whip White Chocolate Frosting * Minty Dream Cookies Daddy's Chocolate Cream Pie Daughters *Valentine Whippersnapper Cookies *Pan Coat *Ultimate Strawberry Bundt Cake *Cool Whip Strawberry Frosting *Spinach Salad with Bacon and Sweet Cream Dressing *Sweet Cream Dressing *French Baked Brie with Bread Knots *Chicken in Cabernet Sauce *Peach Scones *Country Egg Bake *Chocolate Mint Cookies *Frozen Sugared Grapes *Rusty's Cheese and Garlic Stuffed Mushrooms *Ultimate Chocolate Butterscotch Bundt Cake *Cool Whip Butterscotch Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Pink Grapefruit Cake *Pink Grapefruit Glaze *White Chocolate Brownies *White Chocolate Fudge Frosting *Pub Soup *Apricot Coffee Cake *Powdered Sugar Icing *Molasses Walnut Drop Cookies *Brown Powdered Sugar Glaze *Beery Good Beef Brisket *Savory Tortilla Cups *Sweet Tortilla Cups *Sally's Chocolate Cream Pie *Tortilla Snickerdoodle Cookies *Coconut Snow Cookies *Coconut Snow Sandwich Cookies *Crunchy Chewy White Chocolate Cookies *Pineapple and Walnut Muffins *Forgotten Cookies *Butterscotch Chocolate Bar Cookies *Chocolate-Covered Peanut Butter Candy